


[Podfic] Rejection, Manipulation, Hope

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cutting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Rejection, Manipulation, Hope", by alley_skywalker.</p><p>Sergei’s first love was a disaster. His first relationship isn’t turning out to be much better. But maybe, through all the confusion and helplessness, there’s a way to find hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rejection, Manipulation, Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rejection, Manipulation, Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/200464) by alley_skywalker. 



| 

FandomAid commission by alley_skywalker. Thank you for your contribution!

**Title** : Rejection, Manipulation, Hope  
**Author** : alley_skywalker

**Fandom** : Original Work  


**Length** : 1:06:00

**Read by** : Niko

**Download Options:**

  * [MP3 Download @ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/duai1odkmpciig6/%5BOrig_Fic%5D_Rejection-Manipulation-Hope_-_MP3.zip)
  * [Podbook Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bb1lh458h2cz8aj/%5BOrig_Fic%5D_Rejection-Manipulation-Hope_-_M4B.zip)
  * [Streamable @ box.net](https://app.box.com/s/qwf4k0ujfd3fsuveno9vpo3bmnwac63l)

  
---|---


End file.
